Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 8
by KogesKoges
Summary: Drifting in space, Narek's team learns of another need for another special individual. It will draw them out into enemy territory and into danger.


The Wildfire drifted in space, an endless abyss of blackness filled with stars consumed everywhere you looked. Robert was sitting in the Captain's chair gazing out into space. It was awe-inspiring to think of all the planets, stars, and beings out in the galaxy Robert called home. His new team with Narek Pride had now come back from Ryloth and was floating in space waiting for the newest addition to the family to finish a formula. Eleena Olan was a young Twi'lek girl about twenty years of age. She had deep blue skin with no blemishes, no spots, or natural stripes like so many other of her kind. Robert stood from the chair and turned wanting to make a welcome for the newest recruit. Although Narek was skeptical about letting an untrained passenger on the ship Robert felt no such regrets. Thatin and Sliven were no different, they too had little training, all Eleena would have to do is prove herself to Narek. In the short week that Robert and Narek had been friends the soldier could see a perfect example of leadership, Narek was calm, ambitious, and intelligent. The Mandalorian led his newly formed team with honor and pride, something Robert smiled at. Even though these days have been short, he felt close to the others especially Thatin, whose charm and skills impressed everyone on the ship; that is except for Sliven.

As Robert walked out of the bridge he rolled his neck, it had been a long time since he took his armor off. His blue painted clone commando armor was propped up in his room next to the medical bay. Robert wore the black undercoat but with some cargo pants he bought on Bespin after he and Narek escaped from the CIS on Alderaan. The black undercoat covered Robert's entire body except for his head, hands, and feet which were covered by his gloves, boots, and helmet. As the soldier walked around a few corridors the clasp of his bare feet on the grey tiles of the Wildfire rang throughout the ship telling his friends that the 'friendly menace' was on the prow. Narek was busy in his room as  
Robert passed, he could hear sounds of data-pad taps in the background, Sliven was in the armory looking at the weapons, the Tusken was fascinated with the weapons that Robert and Narek bought on Bespin; rockets, snipers, assault rifles, two heavy blaster cannons, and several other weapons that they had picked up along the way, Narek and Drew didn't know it but Robert had taken all the Sith lightsabers from Korriban when they were attacked by the Sith statues in Ludo Kreesh's tomb. The lightsabers were packed inside the armory, Narek and Drew never checked the weapons vaults so they were clueless on what was actually in there. Thatin was working on the Titan which was buffed by the skirmish only an hour ago, the Jawa was hard at work and didn't even know Robert had passed. Drew was meditating in his room when Robert passed it, either that or asleep truthfully Robert couldn't tell the difference between the two.

The soldier approached and knocked on a door, he heard the female voice inside "Come in." As Robert entered there was a plain room with Eleena sitting at her desk, she had the formula written down in a hologram projection to her right. She was busy working on the formula when Robert entered.

"I just thought I'd come on by and see how you were doing, and welcome you to the team," announced Robert as he walked in and sat on the bed. Eleena never looked up she was too focused in her work. She had brown clothes with her two 'tails' lying on her back. Her eyes had a natural shadow which made her blue eyes pop out when she stared at something. Robert laughed to himself blue eyes, blue skin, blue everything with this Twi'lek. Her two pistols were in the brown holsters on her thighs.

"Technically I'm not part of the team yet, Narek said if I don't finish this I'm going back to Ryloth in an escape pod," answered Eleena. Robert giggled slightly after hearing this; he leaned back on her bed placing his arms behind his back.

"You shouldn't worry, Narek isn't like that he just wants you to prove yourself then he'll trust you pretty quickly."

"Did he threaten to send you back to wherever you came from?"

"No I was dying when he found me, he healed my injuries then we went on to destroy a Separatist base." Robert looked off into the distance. "Good times."

"So Narek trusted you right from the start?"

"Well I promised to serve him until I die if he saved my life, so yeah he did."

"What about the Sith?"

"Who, Drew? No Drew isn't a Sith he isn't a Jedi either; he is in between part of them. To answer your question though no Narek did not until Drew fought off a giant worm, and a horde of Sith statues."

"And the Tusken?"

"To be honest I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know but Sliven busted Narek out of Rogue Republic prison I guess, you know I haven't really asked about the Tusken. All I know is that he has one good throwing arm."

"And you trust him even though you don't know him?"

"He hasn't shot me or my friends, he's helped me and I help him I think that enough for me."

"Really, you don't have any doubts?"

"Really, really," assured Robert smiling. He stood up afterward and began to walk out. "I won't bother you anymore so you can make it on the team."

"No I enjoy the company, talking to people really helps me work."

"That makes no sense."

"Neither does you trusting a Tusken Raider that you don't even know." Robert smiled and walked back to the bed and sat.

"Point taken, how is your work coming along you've been on that thing for at least an hour now."

"Well I have no idea what this segment is, I have the rest of the formula down but I can't get this last part." Eleena showed Robert the hologram, the dashes and letters made no sense to Robert; he squinted as he looked at the strange image. He walked up as Eleena pulled it back to keep studying on it.

"So you're almost done?" asked Robert looking at it.

"Well yes in theory, it is a highly unused process of showing proteins and chromosomes. It is a bit tricky but solvable, you see here….."

"Let me stop you right there because if you go into detail about this you might blow my mind and I think I've had enough of those."

"Aren't you a medic? Shouldn't you know what these things are?"

"Whoa now I just make it so people don't die on the spot, I just know where to put the bacta and how to treat it if I don't have any." Eleena looked back at Robert who was still leaning over the desk looking at the formula.

"Did you have bacta when you saved me?"

"Yeah, always helps to have bacta, it makes the galaxy go round you know."

"I thought money did that."

"No that's a common misconception, its bacta don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Eleena laughed slightly as she pressed her finger into the hologram several times highlighting words and dashes. Robert then slowly lifted his hand and was about to press one of the holographic dashes but Eleena slapped his hand down. Robert then pulled back and held his hand. He studied Eleena for a moment then reached extremely quick and pressed a dash in the hologram. The Twi'lek then sighed and turned back to Robert who was looking innocent. Eleena scowled Robert for a moment then sighed once again turning back to her studies, when she turned though she quickly snapped her head toward the formula. She then picked up the device and furiously began pressing different figures in the hologram. She then looked back up at Robert with a smile.

"You did it, you helped me get passed the block, and I can be solved now!" exclaimed Eleena jumping out of her chair and throwing her arms around Robert who was stunned. His eyes were widened with surprise as he slowly patted Eleena on the back.

"Um, ok but I have no clue what I did," stated Robert. Eleena stood back with the smile still beaming across her face.

"Don't worry about it Robert, all you need to know is that you and I have solved it." The Twi'lek turned out toward the opened door of her room and cuffed her hands over her mouth. "We got it!" yelled Eleena; suddenly Narek and Drew came around the corner and into her room, Thatin and Sliven soon followed.

"What did you find?" asked Narek as he sprinted into the room, his helmet was off showing his excitement.

"I made it so Lenovo could find the code, it is a DNA formula and it has been translated!" exclaimed Eleena holding the disc forward. Lenovo then jumped to the data-pad and began to sort through the information. He then reappeared in the circle the team had now formed. Drew, Narek, Robert, Sliven, Eleena, and Thatin all watched as Lenovo appeared with his usual calm personality.

"The DNA is a match to the Kaleesh people, give me a while to gain specifics," Lenovo paused searching through his database mind. "More specifically the Kummar family of Kaleesh warriors."

"I've heard of that name," Robert cut in "That was the woman General Grievous loved before he became a cyborg."

"Do you know anything else about them?" asked Narek looking at his friend.

"Nothing else than she is dead, I don't know much else about the Kaleesh," replied Robert shrugging.

"Pulling up more information now, Saes Kummar is the last known member of this family; he is currently on Kalee, there are several databases of him coming into tribes near the northern side of the planet." Narek looked at his friends and round the room, although it was great news he remembered something.

"Kalee is under Separatist rule," stated Narek looking back at Lenovo. The entire team grunted as they heard this.

"Separatists should have a hit list on us right now," assured Robert stepping forward "And I cannot take my Katarn armor on that planet. Do you think that Thatin and Sliven could get on that planet without being caught?"

"The Separatists haven't seen Thatin and Sliven yet, however it would be risky for us to take them on that world, Kaleesh do not like outsiders much less species that they've never seen before."

"What species would they see on a daily basis?" asked Drew.

"Probably the most generic, they have massive underground organizers come to that planet which would include mostly humans and Twi'lek."

The entire room stared at one another then slowly turned their heads toward Eleena who was standing with her arms folded looking at the ground, she then realized everyone was looking at her causing her to look back up.

"What?" asked Eleena looking around at her new allies.

"Half of our squad won't be able to go onto the planet you, Drew, and I are going to have to do this alone."

"You think that you can walk around with your armor on, the Separatists will have a warrant for you by now," answered Drew stepping forward. It would be risky going on a Separatist controlled planet without some type of armor, Robert's Katarn armor would be too bulky to be concealed under a cloak.

"They don't know my face; I don't have to wear my helmet." Lenovo appeared in the middle of the group again with worse news.

"Master there are four Separatist Battleships guarding Kalee, they are part of General Grievous' fleet."

"Do they have our ship Wildfire in the wanted database?" asked Narek.

"No sir." Narek scratched his chin slightly then looked back at his team; they were all watching him waiting for a plan, an answer, and hope. Narek scratched his chin a few more times deep in thought.

"Here is the plan Sliven, Thatin, Lenovo, and Robert are going to stay on this ship when we arrive at Kalee. Eleena, Drew, and I will go on the surface to search for this Saes Kummar. When we find this Kaleesh I will contact you all for the next phase, this one is going to be played by ear. I want no risks, no blown cover, and no firing. We need to go stealth with this and be careful. When we reach the planet we will pose as Bounty hunters, Drew and Eleena will take the call and explain why we are coming to Kalee. When we arrive though these droids will search the ship, Lenovo I want you to jump into their systems and give the 'all clear' signal. After which Robert, Sliven, and Thatin will stay on guard in the ship and be ready to leave planet if necessary. While this happens Eleena, Drew, and I will go into a town where they have spotted Saes and try to find out where this Kaleesh warrior is. After which we will contact Saes and try to bring him peacefully, if not we will improvise, do you all understand." Everyone snapped when Narek said this. "Lenovo take us to Kalee."

Narek waited at the door of the Wildfire, everything was doing smooth. Eleena and Drew had given false IDs and had gotten the team passed the Separatist blockade with no problems. As the team descended into the atmosphere of Kalee Robert, Thatin, and Sliven waited in their rooms. Narek had his helmet off with a cloak hiding his Mandalorian armor, his hood was up protecting his face. Eleena and Drew walked up toward him as they finished. With silence the trio waited and waited as the Wildfire slowly came to a stop, the gunboat then touched down with ease as the ramp opened wide. As the floor descended in front of Narek, Drew, and Eleena three battle droids were waiting with their blaster rifles on their backs. These tan droids were motionless as the trio walked down the ramp and into the Kalee world. The world of Kalee was a lush and beautiful one. The golden sky had a magnificent glow on the countless forests that extended passed the outpost the Wildfire had landed in. This small outpost was sitting on top of a hill that looked over a valley, inside the valley was a small Kaleesh village that had brown stair-like temples where many beings walked in and out of. A series of forests and mountains encased this village in a large jagged circle which extended a few miles in diameter. The forests were golden green while the mountains had grey tops, it was very jungle like which kept to the Kaleesh primitive lifestyle.

"We will need to search your ship," stated the battle droid who walked up to Narek, he was standing in the middle with Drew on his right and Eleena on his left.

"Of course," replied Narek standing aside looking at the droids. As they entered the ship, several larger steel plated B2 battle droids (otherwise known as Super battle droids) walked up. In case of a threat they stood ready to fight. Narek paid no attention to them as the droids walked by. Drew had his Sith and Jedi robes covered by his cloak trying to conceal any suspicion. After many minutes the battle droids came back out, they turned to the other B2 battle droids and nodded.

"All clear," announced the droid.

"Roger, Roger," replied the B2 droids walking off. Narek looked at Eleena and Drew who were grinning. They turned toward the city and began the trek down to the Kaleesh town. As they walked Drew looked around at the habitat, it's lush and green trees loomed over the trio as they walked. It was summer on Kaleesh so all the northern artic weather was nonexistent.

"Such life, however I've heard that Kalee has terrible resources, their supply of wood from these forests must be grand."

"Kalee is actually mostly canyons and rainforests. The northern sides are artic during the fall and winter, what we see now is the good side of this world, any other time this place would be harsh," replied Narek looking back at his friend.

"Where should we look first for this Saes guy?" asked Eleena.

"From what Lenovo told me on the way here the Kaleesh get their supplies from CIS ships, they are distributed by the people. The towns collect tolls of who received their monthly supply; this town has the most records of Saes. So we should check the supply station." The walk down the mountain was not a long one, as the trio looked around the world of Kalee they entered the town. It was poorly constructed with moss growing on the buildings; these buildings were brown temples that looked like blocky pyramids. As Narek walked into the town all he could see were either Kaleesh or battle droids. Kaleesh had primitive clothes with wrapping on their limbs and various torn garments on their body, their faces were covered by skull-masks that hid their faces while showing their eyes, which were reptilian style gold eyes. Their garments were red and brown, with tan wrapping on their limbs. There was no hair other than the female's head. Their hands were two long fingers and thumbs on each hand, their feet varied, many had the usual human looking feet, but some had giant four prong feet. Overall these creatures were monstrous, with the greatest history of violence and war outshined all others expect for the Mandalorians.

As the trio walked into the city, these Kaleesh people watched, they stepped back trying not to get in their way, these people however were mostly women and children with few men scattered around the place. It was not a large town but held a number of Kaleesh. Narek, Drew, and Eleena continued their walk around the town; many of the building were being patrolled by droids who regularly looked at the trio being extra cautious. After a while Narek found the supply building which, unlike the rest of the town, was an open camp with boxes of supplies lining the fence surrounding it. The camp had a tarp overhead being held up by four poles, the fence surrounding the supplies was in a circle shape. As Narek saw this he walked in the camp to see an old looking Kaleesh holding himself up with a stick and a red protocol droid. As Narek walked up the Kaleesh man bowed in respect, the Mandalorian stepped forward and bowed. The protocol droid was helping translate as they talked, knowing that most Separatist leaders didn't speak Kaleesh they would leave a protocol droid to talk on the Kaleesh behalf.

"Welcome to Kalee outsider, are you here with the Confederacy as well?" Strange, the CIS was usually called Separatists on all worlds; it was not too much of a surprise though the Kaleesh would see the CIS as saviors rather than Separatists.

"I am afraid not, I am here looking for a Kaleesh warrior," replied Narek with an earnest face.

"Many of our warriors are off in battle; even though Grievous killed the Huk on our planet we still fight against other tribes." Kalee had several different governments that always fought for power, they were united though against a common enemy; the Huk which were large praying mantis looking bug people who tried to colonize Kalee. These bugs however were finally pushed from the planet by Grievous and the CIS army.

"Would you recognize the name Saes Kummar?" asked Narek. The old Kaleesh widened his eyes at this name.

"Saes Kummar is someone that you must not try to find, he has been lost in grief after his sister died many years ago."

"What was his sister's first name?"

"Ronderu, she was the mate for the General Grievous before he became the leader of the Confederacy." Narek winced his face after hearing this, they were dealing with someone Grievous could know personally, and taking this brother of his lover might cause them to become an even bigger target from the Separatists.

"Is there anyone else who descends from the Kummar family?"

"No the Kummar family is alone, they have no legend." Narek looked back at Eleena and Drew before he continued.

"Then he is the only one who can help us, I would appreciate you giving us his location." The old Kaleesh looked around and then paced the brown ground. This Kaleesh had many years of experience, the wrinkles on his face, the age in his eyes, and the scars on his body. Not many people could ever imagine what this Kaleesh elder had experienced.

"Saes Kummar is a different Kaleesh, he does not respect anyone anymore, from time to time he comes here and pillages for food from the elders who distribute these supplies. I have met the boy before… before he lost his sister." Narek turned back to his comrades and nodded toward the exit, this Kaleesh was troubled and less people would ease the talk. Drew and Eleena then walked out to stand guard at the exit.

"What was he like before his sister's death?" asked Narek.

"He was the greatest swordsman I have ever seen, one that rivaled Kaleesh masters, his older sister taught him the ways of the sword. They had a special bond, not just as brother and sister; they were practically of the same heart, soul, and mind. When she died on the beaches of Kalee something snapped in Saes, his heart and soul were ripped from his body. His thrust for blood controlled him and he became more than a warrior, he was a beast. Kaleesh honor those who fight alongside them but Saes was different, he was so consumed by ravage that he even slaughtered his species if they came into his path. Saes now lives a secluded life away from us and away from society to live out his remaining days." The old Kaleesh looked back at Narek, "He is beyond control, do not go near him or he will slaughter you like an animal." Narek stared at the old man for a moment, his concern was great in the fact that it consumed his feelings to warn a complete stranger about death, Kaleesh never liked outsiders but they had honor. There was something more to this, something more to Saes.

"Tell me where he is, I will not leave until so," answered Narek after much time had passed. The old Kaleesh turned around and pointed to the mountains.

"The southern trail leads to an empty temple, Saes Kummar is there, it is a long way but you should reach it by sundown." The Kaleesh looked terrified but complete as Narek watched. The mood was lightened as Narek turned around and walked out the camp. The old Kaleesh just stared at the ground. "Why Saes, why?"

Eleena watched Narek as he led, the trail was at a heavy angle but the two men she traveled with pressed on faster and faster as the rocky trail tried to block their way. Eleena was having some trouble keeping up with them she was not as well trained nor skilled as Drew and Narek, however she had one thing that outshined both of them; determination. In the few hours that Eleena had accompanied the team she had escaped a Separatist base (though she was unconscious), snuck past a Separatist blockade, and basically got a whole new set of gear. Eleena was excited that she was a part of this team, she wanted to see the HK droids, she wanted to see how each person acted in combat, and she wanted to improve her skills while doing so. Every time Drew and Narek got a little too far ahead she jogged right back up to where they were, it didn't matter how fast they went Eleena would never give up.

"I can sense her spirit," whispered Drew as they walked. "It is quite amazing, and I don't think you'll be able to get rid of her."

"I figured as much, if she keeps this up she will be an excellent morale booster with Robert and Thatin," whispered Narek.

"Why would you be looking for so many positive people?" asked Drew.

"So they can cancel out you, me, and Sliven's seriousness."

"I can be funny too you know that right?"

"Drew I don't think you've ever cracked a joke in your entire life." Drew stopped a moment after his leader said this; he searched his thoughts, his memories, and his dreams. Not one joke.

"What do you call a Sith that won't fight?" asked Drew jogging up to Narek. The Mandalorian grabbed his forehead and shook.

"What?"

"A Sithy," answered Drew. Narek stopped immediately after he said this; he slowly turned to Drew, and then smiled.

"Drew promise me something?"

"And what is that leader?"

"Don't ever tell a joke again." Drew stood still as Narek kept walking; Eleena then caught up to the Dark Jedi and stopped. He turned to the Twi'lek and sighed. The trio kept walking until the sun began to set, and the evening began to fill the sky with a dark glow. The mountains began to fade, the plants began to curl, light was thinning and the one sun in the sky was falling. Narek looked back to see the golden sun peak over the mountains, it was sunset and they were close to Saes. No sooner than Narek thought this the trail came to an abrupt close. The mountain then stopped its climb toward the heavens to plateau off. Narek, Drew, and Eleena walked up to the mountain's peak to see a large temple, its brown steps were plastered with pictures of Kaleesh warriors, and the stained blood of the Huk people. Several bug bodies were decaying on the ground, their bodies caught in half and burned to a crisp, as Narek pressed his foot on the first step the sun set passed the mountains incasing the peaks with darkness. It was turning dark, and the trio began to walk up the steps.

There wasn't much to this temple though as Narek reached the top there was a large oval shaped door which led to one corridor. This corridor went as far as the eye could see into an even darker abyss; Narek clinched his firsts readying his weapons. They walked in together one step at a time looking in every direction, every nonexistent corner, and every darkened shadow. The light soon began to run low, and for a moment they were covered in the blackest night, it wasn't safe being alone in the dark, Saes could be anywhere and for all they knew he could be watching them right now. As they walked Narek turned on his night vision and saw a lever to the right, he walked over to the switch and pulled the lever. Suddenly red fire torches lit the long hallway showing the brown corridor in a dim light. Narek turned off his night vision and continued his careful advance with Eleena and Drew. The corridor didn't end however, it seemed to go and go until it reached another black spot, and this black spot however was one gigantic room. The massive half sphere created a dark abyss which you could not see into, however one extremely fine light was illuminating the exact middle of this room. In the light was a figure that was kneeling at a tomb. Slowly but surely the trio made their way to the figure. Who had a red hood on with a bandana cross the back and front of his head; his limbs were wrapped in the tan scarfs like the rest of his people. He had a torn up brown/red cloth that extended far down his back, his clothes were well padded, he wore a red sash across his beltline, and a bandoleer across his chest with several small tusks in them. His feet were four pronged with scars on them.

"Who dares come into my asylum?" asked the Kaleesh as he stood. The warrior did not turn however he remained at the foothold of the tomb. His voice was low and fairly dark; it was young but experienced at the same time.

"Narek Pride of Mandalore," answered Narek stepping forward assuming the responsibility for his team.

"A Mandalorian on Kalee?" asked the Kaleesh turning around. He had no tusks, and his skull-mask had red stripes on it. The mask had four teeth on the bottom of it which practically covered his mouth. "I am Saes Kummar."

"We need your help Saes," stated Narek stepping forward slowly. "Can you help us?"

"No I will not, this is my home, my sanctum, and will be my resting place."

"Is that all you're going to live for? To exist in an empty room until you slowly pass away?" Saes then looked back at the tomb; he felt the top of it and walked the ground.

"I have lived here ever since my sister died, I have practiced her sword techniques and continue her training, and I will discover the secrets then pass to the next life with her."

"Saes, will you listen to me?" asked Narek walking even farther forward.

"No Mandalorian, I will not, nothing you can say will ever make me listen, you are not welcome here. You should leave before you keep testing my patience."

"I've come too far to be sent home, Saes listen to reason you have an opportunity to carry your sister's legacy and become a great warrior!" Saes was still looking at the tomb "What would your sister say if she saw you like this?" Saes immediately looked up and started to walk toward Narek. He stood only an inch shorter than Narek and slightly lighter.

"You disgrace me in my home!?" exclaimed Saes, he reached to his side and pulled out a small handle, he pressed a small button, a red beam shot out from the handle. A lightsaber, the Kaleesh had a red lightsaber. The Kaleesh then pulled out another lightsaber and threw it at Narek, the Mandalorian grabbed it and ignited the saber "You have insulted me in my home, you must be put to worth." Saes charged. Narek clashed blades with the Kaleesh; they broke and began slashes, cuts, and blocks toward each other's hips, sides, and heads. The constant patter of lightsaber clashes rang throughout the tomb, echoing deep into the temple. Eleena tried to help but Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"You must learn that everyone has their own battles to face, maybe one day Narek and I will be watching you fight, for now Eleena we must watch." The two allies watched as their leader engaged the Kaleesh warrior in an onslaught of swordplay. Narek was losing badly, this Kaleesh was trained in the sword, though Narek could hold him off the Mandalorian was giving ground and backed up extremely fast as Saes continued his barrage. Narek went solely defensive and was beginning to lose control of the saber, he was losing this fight and he knew it. Narek switched his strategy and clashed again with the Kaleesh, he then grabbed Saes' wrist and began to squeeze, the Kaleesh then let go of his saber, but then grabbed it with his right foot and ignited it. Stunned Narek jumped backward dodging the swipe, several sparks shot up into the air as the saber scratched the brown ground. Narek grunted as the Kaleesh warrior lifted his saber into the air and grabbed it with his hand charging, he was going to end this and bring down Saes. Narek with his Beskar gloves charged at Saes and clashed sabers once again. This time however he grabbed the red lightsaber. Saes was stunned as the frozen light beam was slowly crushed by the Mandalorian. The explosion then knocked Saes back, to which Narek stepped forward side kicking the Kaleesh down to the ground. While lying on his back Narek charged and pointed the tip of his lightsaber at Saes' face. The warrior was stunned, even more surprised when Narek sheathed the light and stepped back. Saes slowly stood from the loss and felt a massive trauma come to his stomach; the kick from Narek left a gigantic bruise in his gut. Saes shook the pain away while he stood.

"Will you listen now Saes?" asked Narek holding the saber. The Kaleesh warrior was stunned he looked down at the ground then back up at Narek. "Your sister was a great warrior but you need to leave these memories behind. If she saw you what would she say?" It was hard for Saes to realize this; it took some time before the proud warrior admitted defeat.

"She would, she would tell me to come with her and leave this place to go fight," answered Saes looking back at the tomb.

"I am offering you this Saes, come with me, come with us be something great make your sister proud!" Saes looked back at the tomb and back at Narek who was standing his hand out to reach him. Saes then slowly stepped forward and grabbed Narek's hand.

"You have earned my respect, my service, and my loyalty friend you remind me much of my sister. I will come with you."

General Grievous placed the lightsaber in his coat, the newest edition to his collection. As he turned back to look through the windows of his Battle cruiser he saw the Republic ships crumble to pieces under the might of his fleet. He laughed as the last remaining Republic Capital ships began to explode in a violent combustion. He had went aboard the cruisers killed the Jedi commander and returned to his ship in enough time to watch the final moments of the Republic fleet, more importantly Anakin Skywalker's fleet, even though the Jedi escaped, the commander that stayed behind was murdered by Grievous. Anakin, his Padawan, and other Republic warships retreated as Grievous wiped out the others. Satisfied with the work of his droids the general turned back toward the command droids surrounding him.

"Search the ships for any usable goods then we will begin our invasion of this system," ordered Grievous.

"Roger, roger," replied the commanders walking out of the bridge, however as the droids left Count Dooku appeared on the screen. He had his hands folded behind his back with a stern look on his face.

"Yes Count Dooku?" pleasured Grievous as he bowed to the Dark Lord.

"General, Asajj has failed us in the hunt for the HK factory; I am sending Durge the bounty hunter to slow down this new enemy until you are done taking this system. I want you to remain vigilant General, though they seem small now this new enemy is begging to grow even stronger."

"Do we know where they are?" asked Grievous looking up at his instructor.

"We have just now received intelligence on their ship and Captain, a small gunboat called Wildfire and Narek Pride is its Captain."

"We will begin immediately so that we can crush this Narek Pride."

"But see him pull out the saber you did?" asked Master Yoda looking at Sateal, after the skirmish on Ryloth Sateal and Gillhem contacted the Jedi Council, she stood before them being barraged by questions. She couldn't deny the Council no matter how much she wanted to protect Narek.

"Yes I did," replied Sateal standing alongside Gillhem and Commander Kyle. The Council looked back and forth, seeming to talk telepathically to one another. "However with many Jedi falling in the clone Wars this man could have taken it from a fallen Jedi."

"What color was it?" asked Windu leaning forward.

"Unlike any kind I've ever seen before a purple glow with a black light in the center." Master Windu and Yoda turned to discuss this with the Council as Sateal closed her eyes, she was trying to protect the friends she made on Tatooine, she knew that she was following orders and rules, which made her know she was doing the right thing by telling them; however some guilt still struck her.

"About this man, more must we understand," announced Yoda as the Council looked back at Sateal. "To find this team, your new orders are. Contact us after you have him, question him we will." The Council then disappeared leaving Sateal, Gillhem, and Kyle. Sateal looked out toward space as her former master talked with Kyle. Narek was going to have more to worry about, he now has a Jedi master, a Jedi knight, and a clone army after him.

Saes walked with Narek as the now four members walked back into town, it was pitch black outside with few people roaming the streets. Saes looked around; he now had a large bag with all his personal belongings in it. They roamed back toward the CIS outpost which was now in sight. As the four left the town a familiar voice called out.

"Saes?" asked the voice, Saes looked back to see the old Kaleesh man walking toward him. Saes then left the group and ran back; he hugged the old man, who was beginning to cry. Narek, Drew, and Eleena watched this moment as the two Kaleesh embraced. "My boy, you have returned!" Saes did not let go of the old Kaleesh.

"I've come back, but now I must leave again," stated Saes letting go of this man of importance. The old man then smiled as they parted.

"I know you do, I know you do. You and your sister were never made to stay here. I know that where ever you go, you will take the pride of the Kaleesh with you. Please my boy be safe on your journey and return home soon!" exclaimed the old man as the tears poured from his eyes. Saes and the man embraced one last time. The Kaleesh parted from the elder and returned to his friends. They were quite as they walked, however Saes stood with much more pride now, his spirit renewed. This sensation did not last long though; after they approached the CIS base two battle droids stopped Narek Pride as he approached.

"Halt!" ordered the battle droid. Narek complied as the droid pulled out a data-pad and scanned him, this situation became uneasy though, and more battle droids began to appear with the ramp of the Wildfire covered with droids. "Remove your cloak," ordered the droid looking at Narek. The Mandalorian could hear the click of a few weapons in the back ground, Drew began to reach for his lightsaber, Eleena slowly reached down toward the pistols, and Saes looked at them with confusion. Narek slowly took off the cloak showing his red and black Mandalorian armor. "It's Narek blast him!"

Narek unloaded his gauntlets into the battle droids in front of him; Drew dashed forward and began to block the laser blasts which started to barrel down on the team. Stunned Saes didn't move, but Eleena pulled out her two pistols and began blasting the B2 battle droids approaching them. Narek then looked back at Saes who was still in shock as the droids attacked them.

"Fun fact, we have the CIS after us!" exclaimed Narek blasting the droids after saying this. Saes however didn't move he felt hesitation to kill the droids. After a while Robert, Sliven, and Thatin rushed out of the Wildfire destroying the droids from the back. As the droids were cut down Narek, Drew, Eleena, and Saes made their way toward the ship. Narek threw Saes' lightsaber back to him. "It's your choice Saes, who will you choose?" Eleena was absolutely stunned by this, she dropped her guard as the few droids left were cut down, though more droids poured from the surrounding buildings. Saes then looked at the droids then back at Narek. "Trust me, we didn't start this!" Saes then furrowed his brows and ignited the lightsaber cutting down nearby droids. Narek sighed with a relief as the team made their way back onto the ship. As everyone entered Narek looked up toward the ceiling "Get us out of here Lenovo!" The ramp then ascended back to its holding spot letting the Wildfire rise into the air and blast off into space. Narek scrambled through the Wildfire and placed his helmet back on his head. Thatin, Sliven, Drew, and Robert went back to the front while Saes and Eleena followed after watching Narek leave. The massive Battleships orbiting Kalee came into view as the Wildfire shot into space. While these cruisers closed in Eleena jumped into the pilot seat and switched the controls to manual.

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Lenovo over the intercom.

"Trust me I know what to do!" answered Eleena as she turned the ship and shot straight at the opposing cruisers. An endless supply of droid star fighters began to creep out of the battleships with blazing speed. Eleena retained her course going straight toward the squadrons. As Narek entered the bridge Eleena pulled the level completely up sending the Wildfire into a tail spin downward, she then pressed a few more buttons causing the ship to propel forward underneath the squadrons of star fighters. The Wildfire then cut back up and through the CIS line of defense. The Twi'lek then pressed a few buttons and shot off into a random jump to Hyperspace. This initial move from Eleena caused the crew members to hold their breathe, the force of these sharp moves caused havoc on the gravity system making the members fall left and right, but as the ship entered hyperspace, a sigh of relief came to the crew.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Robert as he patted Eleena on the back. Drew, Narek, Sliven, and Thatin also came to her and congratulated Eleena. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I learned it from my old smuggler boss on Ryloth," Eleena turned to look up at Narek "Do I have your trust now?" asked Eleena looking at Narek.

"It's a start," joked the Mandalorian smiling underneath his helmet.

Saes looked at the large amount of Sith lightsabers Robert had given him, the Kaleesh warrior was now in his new room with the bag of his belongings in the corner; he was still in shock from what all happened recently, his new friends, his new enemies, and his new lightsabers. There were 15 in all, he pulled out five and placed them on the shelf toward his right. After which Saes placed this box of sabers underneath his new bed which felt amazing, the warmth and feel of a bed was all but forgotten to Saes, he had lived in the tomb of his sister for so long now he had forgotten what it felt like to have a room. He wished that he realized what Narek told him sooner, his sister would be devastated with him, and only after Saes met defeat did he realize this. Ronderu would never have let someone defeat her so easy, he needed to practice his forms and techniques and carry on his family's legacy. Only now did he realize that staying in the tomb training dead techniques was the opposite of what he should have done, to leave and fight. Fighting was all Saes knew other than family, he held the five sabers close, he attached two on his sash, and three on his bandoleer. As Saes reminisced in memories Narek walked through the door, now in his full Mandalorian armor. The leader pulled up a chair and sat down opposite to Saes.

"How do you feel?" asked Narek looking at Seas. The Kaleesh warrior looked at the Sith lightsabers and returned to the conversation.

"Confused, what is this all about, why was the Confederacy attacking you?" Narek reached behind his back and pulled out a small pyramid object, it was red and black with several strange markings on it.

"This galaxy holds many mysteries, things of untold power and unimaginable sights. This key is a forerunner to what I am trying to find, thousands of years ago a man called Revan created the most advanced droid in the galaxy called HK-47, the master then went on to create a place where these droids could be advanced, and created even greater. This HK factory is somewhere in this galaxy just waiting to be rediscovered and when we find it the HK droids will give us the greatest army the galaxy has ever seen."

"Where do I come in?" asked Saes looking at the key.

"On Tatooine I was given another clue to finding this factory, a formula if you will. From that we discovered that your bloodline is linked with the key and so we sought you out."

"What do I need to do?" Narek looked back at the key and reached forward giving it to Saes.

"Let's find out." When Saes touched the pyramid the red and black key began to glow. It filled the room with pure gold light that rotated very slowly. Narek and Saes looked up at the pictures that were beginning to immolate from the pyramid. Before long though the beaming light began to soften, it retracted into the pyramid, the object then opened up even more and mechanical clanks started to click about the room. As they did several pieces of the pyramid began to detach themselves causing this key to disassemble. The pyramid feel to pieces which crumbled in Saes hands, however underneath the exterior of this metal a small pearl was in Saes' hand, it then absorbed the wreckage of the pyramid and formed a dark brown sphere. The sphere was completely formed with several markings all over it. Amazed Saes touched the sphere which shifted slightly; again and again Saes touched, turned, and twisted the sphere. The markings on Saes' sphere began to shift creating a pattern. After some time, Narek reached forward. "Let me try." Narek took the sphere and tried to move it, the golden metal didn't budge. "I see it now; you're the only one who can turn it." Narek looked at the sphere then gave the chuck of golden metal to Saes who began fiddling with the sphere.

"I will figure this out," assured Saes twisting the sphere. Narek shook his head.

"Saes my crew has been o this hunt for quite some time now, they are tired and need rest. Start on that tomorrow. Now you and I need to talk." Saes placed the sphere next to his new lightsabers. "Where did you get those two lightsabers on Kalee?"

"I took them from the temple we fought in, my insanity with Ronderu's death caused me to deficit grave sites of fallen warriors, and I found a Sith Lord and took his sabers."

"Was that tomb in the middle of the room your sisters'?"

"Unknown to most yes it is."

"Lenovo showed me reports of her body being lost at sea; General Grievous spent months looking for her remains."

"When she died on the beaches of Kalee I was with her, she was slain by the Huk. When she fell I grabbed her, held her in my arms. I took her from the battle, into the forests. Many Kaleesh warriors thought that she drifted to sea, but I took her and tried my best to heal her wounds. But they were too great, after a few minutes she passed. As I held her in my arms I swore revenge on the Huk. I took her body back to the northern tombs and gave her proper burial so she could ascend into godhood, after which I took the sabers of one Sith Lord in the tomb, I left and slaughtered as many bugs I could find. Sadly my rage got the best of me causing me to lose sight and slaughter my friends as well when the Huk were defeated."

"Do you still hold the Huk accountable?"

"No amount of their deaths could ever satisfy my thirst." Narek saw the fury reenter Saes' eyes.

"Did you know General Grievous well?"

"Grievous' real name was actually Sheelal, he and Ronderu found each other fighting the Huk, when they were together they were invincible. For many months he, my sister, and I would battle the Huk, however Ronderu became more and more attached to Sheelal. When they were finally separated by death the General changed his name to Grievous to morn his loss, after which he united the tribes and glassed the Huk in war."

"I remember then the Huk petitioned for the Republic to intervene."

"After the Jedi came to stop us, they penalized my people creating the greatest hatred. Grievous turned all his hate and loss for the Huk on the Jedi. When the Banking clan came for Grievous' help I was with him when they landed. They took Grievous and left me; before Sheelal left he gave me the ring that he wanted to marry my sister with. I took it and placed it in the grave with my sister."

"Did you ever tell Grievous about her tomb?"

"No I didn't, many times I wanted to, but I never could bring myself to tell him where his possible wife would have lay."

"Would Ronderu marry Grievous if she had the chance?"

"Yes, many nights she would constantly stay up and think of Sheelal. Often she would talk about him with me; she always loved to do that."

"Did you mind Grievous?"

"Sheelal was a great warrior, I enjoyed his company and I came to learn that their feelings were mutual for each other and I had no complaints against him."

"Do you know what he is like now?"

"I thought he was dead after a massive explosion on Kalee after he returned many droids however in the town told me that he survived, I am glad to know that he is fine." Narek thought not to tell Saes of the cyborg General, he did not want to start off accusing someone he thought worthy as being an evil robotic General bent on slaughtering millions of people.

"So Grievous hunts Jedi now because of the past hatred for the Huk?"

"In many ways yes, he was never given the revenge of Ronderu because of the Jedi, however I do not know the amounts of his hatred."

"Do you have this hatred for Jedi?"

"I do not particularly care for the Jedi much less the Republic; I do feel hatred for them but not in the scale Sheelal feels." Narek changed the subject.

"How long have you trained in lightsaber combat?"

"Not very long, I am still in need of a teacher."

"Drew Amon can teach you lightsaber combat, if you allow it."

"The Jedi?"

"He is no Jedi, nor Sith. Where they are black and white he is grey a mixture of both."

"If you deem him worthy leader then I will train with him." Narek stood from the chair and stretched, rolling his neck he continued.

"It has been a long day, get some rest Saes, we are on route to an old refueling station, we will land and coordinate our next efforts, for now get some rest." Narek walked out the door which slid shut leaving Saes all alone with his thoughts.


End file.
